lastlineineveryfilmstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Films
Animations Movies Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Last Line: Who: Snow White Pinnochio Last Line: Thank you, milady. He deserved to be a real boy. And it sure was nice of you to- Well, I'll be! My, my! Solid gold, too. Oh, I think it's swell! Who: Jiminy Cricket Bambi Last Line: Well, l don't believe l've ever seen a more likely looking pair of fawns. Prince Bambi ought to be mighty proud. Who: Great Owl The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad Last Line: Man, I'm getting out of here! Who: Narrator (2) Cinderella Last Line: But you see, I have the other slipper. Who: Cinderella Alice in Wonderland Last Line: Caterpillar? Oh for haven shake. Alice I... Oh, well. Come along is time for tea. Who: Alice's Sister The Jungle Book Last Line: Yeah. I guess you're right. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear. Well, come on, Baggy, buddy. Let's get back where we belong. And get with the beat, Who: Baloo The Aristocats Last Line: Wait a minute. I'm the leader, I'll say when it's the end. It's the end. Who: Napoleon Robin Hood Last Line: Well, folks, that's the way what really happen. Who: Alla-O-Dale Basil The Great Mouse Detective Last Line: From that time on, Basil and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Basil of Baker Street…the Great Mouse Detective. Who: David Q. Dawson Rescuers Down Under Last Line: Help! Anybody! Bernard! Bianca! Where are you? Okay, that's it, I'm out of here. This is ridiculous. You can't leave me here alone. I'm gone! I am gone. Oh. Aw, no, stay in those eggs! That's a direct order! Oh. Hey, you're kind of a cute little feller. Coochy, coochy... Yeowww! Whoa! Ohhh! Who: Wilbur Aladdin Last Line: Made ya look! Who: Genie The Lion King Last Line: Remember.... Who: Mufesa (Ghost) Live Action/Animations Movies Bedknobs and Broomsticks Last Line: Well, still got this. Ain't I? Who: Paul Direct To Video Films Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Last Line: A gift from the heart is cherished and true. A present is best when love's given, too. So in the end, love is the reason that Christmas is more than a gift-giving season. It's a time with our loved ones to show that we care, when families and neighbours come together to share. So, this Christmas season, let us all do our parts to keep Christmas spirit alive in our hearts. Who: Narrator An Extremely Goofy Movie Last Line: You know, somehow I knew you would. Who: Goofy Pixar Movies Toy Story A Bug's Life Last Line: Present stalk! Harvester slut! Who: Throny Toy Story 2 Monsters Inc. Last Line: Kitty Who: Boo Finding Nemo The Incredibles Cars Ratatouille Wall. E Up Toy Story 3 Cars 2 Brave Monsters University Inside Out The Good Dinosaur Last Line: Henry? Arlo? Arlo! Who: Momma Ida Finding Dory Cars 3 Coco The Incredibles 2 Toy Story 4 Category:Disney Category:Movies